Beautiful Tragic 15 April
by chacaadiesta
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun harus kehilangan semuanya, ketika mawar yang selalu didapatkannya menjadi sebuah kenangan dalam keputus asaan cintanya. Dan ketika dua ledakan kembang api diatas kapal yang tengah ditumpanginya menjadi saksi yang paling menyakitkan dikehidupannya. / "... Dan jika selama 30menit tidak ada perubahan. Maka kapal ini akan tenggelam." / HunBaek-ChanBaek / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Beautiful Tragic 15 April

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Summary : _**"My heart beats just for you,there is no moment that i'd forget you,"**_

N/B : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari tragedi tenggelamnya kapal Sewol pada saat 15 April 2014 yang lalu,dan beberapa kisah sedih yang membuat saya tergerak (?) untuk membuat cerita angst bin absurd seperti ini, Saengil Chukkae untuk abang Luhan yang umurnya hampir mencapai setengah abad, dan Saengil Chukkae juga untuk saya yang berulang tahun sama dengan abang Luhan, kkkkk~ oke selamat membaca. Read for Review please,jika anda sudah membaca berarti anda juga harus berani memberikan review untuk story saya. Sepatah maupun dua patah kata,saya terima dengan senang hati.

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

_**.**_

_**Beautiful Tragic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mawar?"

.

Sebut saja dirinya adalah pengagum rahasia namja imut nan ceria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Terkesan menyedihkan? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dan Sehun menerima fakta itu.

.

"Sehun?"

"Ya... Aku akan melakukannya. Itu hal mudah."

.

"Mawar dari siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendapatkan Sehun tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Ah~ ini dari penggemarku."

.

_I'm not strong,but i can change because of you..._

_Because of your love..._

.

"...Aku menyayanginya Sehun... Sungguh menyayangi,maka dari itu aku menerima kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan kepadaku." Tutur Baekhyun pelan. Sesekali suara gemericik air terdengar ketika kaki baekhyun didalam danau sana bergerak.

"Lalu.. Jika kau menganggap Chanyeol yang notabenennya adalah kekasihmu sendiri itu hanya seperti sahabat dekat,bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Huh?"

.

_The old diary that's been long forgotten, I brush off the dust and remember your grin.._

_Just like before,youre picture remains here.. The memories appear._

_My heart beat speeds up like it did in the past,_

_It's unfortunate that time couldn't last.._

_I begin to recall everything that i left behind..._

_._

_'Soal tadi sore...'_

Sehun terdiam,

_'Terimakasih Sehun... Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.'_

.

_'...Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kan? Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti saat ini,kan?'_

.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, sungguh tahu dan merasakan jika Sehun sebenarnya juga memiliki rasa pada kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja, Chanyeol belum menemukan bukti kuat untuk membeberkan itu semua. 3tahun berteman dekat dengan Sehun membuat dia mengerti bahwa Sehun adalah pribadi yang paling pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Dia benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

.

Persetan dengan wajahnya yang kini tiba-tiba terasa menghangat melihat wajahnya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

"Bertahanlah,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai,Baek." Kata Sehun tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Sehu-mphtt..."

.

_**'Room 205'**_

Baekhyun,Sehun,dan Chanyeol kini berhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

"Ini kamar kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne. Karena perjalanan kita ke pulau jeju memakan waktu 1hari maka kita disediakan kamar untuk beristirahat dikapal."

.

"Bulannya indah." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap cokelat panas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sangat indah."

"Itu adalah Tetrad Blood Moon."

.

_**'Krek Krek Krek'**_

_**'Kyaaaaa~!'**_

_**.**_

"Cepat cari tempat aman, mesin kapal ini sepertinya mati. Dan jika selama 30menit tidak ada perubahan. Maka kapal ini akan tenggelam." Lanjut Jinki lagi.

"Mwo?!"

.

Berkejaran dengan waktu,tangisan,dan degup jantung yang terus berdetak liar semua penumpang didalam kapal yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu berlarian kesana kemari menyelamatkan jiwa masing-masing.

.

_**'Duaaar'**_

_**'Duaaarrr'**_

.

Chanyeol kalap, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

Panik! Hanya itu yang langsung mereka rasakan saat ini.

.

'_Sehun, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_karena ini bukan saatnya untuk mengakui itu semua,Baek..'_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

.

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

.

Saya bakalan update asap malam ini jika review dari anda sekalian memang menginginkan untuk fict ini saya update cepat.

.

See in the next part~ pai~ ^^


	2. Mencintaimu terasa menyakitkan

Tittle : Beautiful Tragic 15 April –Chapter 1-

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Summary : _**"My heart beats just for you,there is no moment that i'd forget you,"**_

N/B : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari tragedi tenggelamnya kapal Sewol pada saat 15 April 2014 yang lalu,dan beberapa kisah sedih yang membuat saya tergerak (?) untuk membuat cerita angst bin absurd seperti ini, Saengil Chukkae untuk abang Luhan yang umurnya hampir mencapai setengah abad, dan Saengil Chukkae juga untuk saya yang berulang tahun sama dengan abang Luhan, kkkkk~ oke selamat membaca. Read for Review please,jika anda sudah membaca berarti anda juga harus berani memberikan review untuk story saya. Sepatah maupun dua patah kata,saya terima dengan senang hati. Oh ya, dengerin lagu-lagu galau indo,barat,maupun korea deh ya, biar bisa ngena feel angstnya gitu soalnya author pas ngetik ceritanya juga gitu,LOL

.

**No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !**

_**.**_

_**Beautiful Tragic**_

_**.**_

_Always the exactly same sky and always the same day__,_

_Only thing that is different is that you are not here__..._

_._

"Mawar?"

Baekhyun tertegun ketika membuka lokernya dia mendapatkan setangkai mawar orange didalamnya. Diambilnya bunga mawar itu, lalu dibukanya notes kecil berwarna putih yang kebetulan ada dan terikat ditangkai mawar tersebut.

_**'Mawar orange.. **_

_**Warna orange dalam mawar itu menggambarkan keceriaanmu dan senyumanmu yang indah.. Terkesan merayu? Tapi begitulah faktanya... Kau begitu indah...'**_

Baekhyun tertawa, pengirim bunga ini jelas-jelas terlihat merayunya malah mengatakan itu bukan rayuan melainkan fakta. Hidung bangir milik Baekhyun itupun kini mencium bau harum semerbak dari bunga mawar tadi. Terkesan girly bagi yang memberikan mawar ini padanya. Tapi Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada sang pemberi mawar yang tulus memberikan mawar orange tersebut.

"Mawar dari siapa?"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika suara bass itu terdengar ditelinganya. Dan sebuah tatapan tak suka terlihat diraut wajah milik Park Chanyeol, sang pemilik suara bass tadi sekaligus namjachingunya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, menampilkan senyum lebar miliknya. "Maaf,habis kau sibuk dengan mawar itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya ketika dagunya bergerak menunjuk setangkai mawar orange yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini. "Mawar itu dari siapa? Apa dari pengagum rahasiamu lagi?" Lanjut Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Ne~ bagus bukan mawarnya?" Ungkap Baekhyun senang dan kembali membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Apanya yang bagus? Biasa saja." Kata Chanyeol yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu loker dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Ya! Yoda jelek! Berhentilah merajuk, kau benar-benar menjijikkan jika melakukan hal seperti itu." Ledek Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Chanyeol menatap kesal kekasihnya satu ini.

"Dasar baby smurf!" Kata Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kau mengatai aku apa tadi,Yeol! Beraninya kau mengatai kekasihmu sendiri seperti itu,Mati kau!" Teriak Baekhyun keras dilorong sekolah, membuat beberapa murid yang kebetulan juga tengah berada disitu kaget akan lengkingan suara Baekhyun tadi.

Dan kini biarkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan amarahnya mengejar Chanyeol,lalu menggigitinya dengan ganas. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mengamati mereka dari balik tembok lorong sekolah. Hanya rasa sakit yang berdenyut didadanya jika melihat mereka bersama. Tapi dia bisa apa? Status dia hanya teman, tidak lebih. Dan jangan lupakan mawar yang Baekhyun dapatkan dilokernya tadi, itulah mawar yang diberikan Sehun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebut saja dirinya adalah pengagum rahasia namja imut nan ceria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Terkesan menyedihkan? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dan Sehun menerima fakta itu.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful Tragic**_

_**.**_

_I thought I've let you go. Without anything left__._

_No, no. I still haven't been able to let you go__..._

_._

"Hai Sehun!"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari layar ponselnya, sosok Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Yo~ ada apa?" Sahut Sehun lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dikursi bangku miliknya.

"Begini,Hun." Suara deritan kursi sedikit terdengar ketika Chanyeol mengambil kursi didepan bangku Sehun untuk dia duduk saat ini, "Kau tahu kan tanggal 15 April nanti kita angkatan kelas 11 akan pergi liburan ke pulau Jeju?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Nah kau juga salah satu pengurusnya kan? Aku ingin kau membuatkan daftar tempat duduk,kamar,maupun yang lain-lain untuk kita bertiga." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kita bertiga? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit tidak mengerti akan perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Bertiga itu maksudnya aku,kau dan juga Baekhyun. Buatlah daftar agar kita bertiga bersama-sama terus selama perjalanan ke pulau jeju nanti. Kau kan termasuk ketua pengurus liburan kali ini,jadi pasti bolehlah jika kau merubah sedikit daftar anak-anaknya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun membeo setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chanyeol tadi lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Iya aku mengerti." Kata Sehun lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jadi?"

Sehun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, "Jadi apa?" Tanya balik Sehun yang kini membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram kesal.

"Aish! Jadi kau mau kan melakukannya? Kita kan sahabat bukan? Akan lebih baik jika kita mengabadikan moment masa-masa remaja kita bersama."

Sehun tertawa miris dalam hati, sahabat katanya? Bersenang-senang bersama? Yah mungkin Chanyeol akan bersenang-sengan dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia? Haruskah dia menelan kembali pahit-pahit sakit saat melihat Chanyeol dengan bebasnya bermesraan dengan Baekhyun. Haruskah?

"Sehun?"

"Ya... Aku akan melakukannya. Itu hal mudah."

Dan pada akhirnya hanya atas nama persahabatan Sehun menyetujuinya,membiarkan dirinya harusnya siap menelan kembali rasa sakit hatinya nanti.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

_Longing for you, I am longing for you._

_Because I am longing for you,_

_I call you and call you by myself everyday_

_._

_**'White Rose and Pink Rose~**_

_**Kau harus suka dengan warna ini**__**,**__** cantik.. karena warna ini memiliki banyak arti,tentang ketulusan cinta yang aku miliki untukmu dan kesungguhan perasaan suka yang ada untukmu. Seandainya kau tahu, aku disini.. Lebih mencintaimu dari kekasihmu...'**_

Baekhyun tertegun, kali ini penggemar rahasianya memberikan kata-kata seolah mengagumi dirinya adalah sebuah penyiksaan perasaan untuk penggemar rahasianya itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika hidung bangirnya menghirup aroma khas dari kedua mawar itu. Begitu memabukkan dan menenangkan, tetapi lama-lama harum itu terasa menyesakkan diparu-parunya.

"Mawar dari siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendapatkan Sehun tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Ah~ ini dari penggemarku." Jawab Baekhyun senang. Tangannya masih memegang 2 tangkai mawar berbeda warna itu.

"Woah~ kau punya penggemar juga ternyata." Ledek Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun kini memberengut kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya penggemar? Kau tak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun meringis dibuatnya.

"Anniya~ Baekhyunnie~" kata Sehun sambil membuat nada disetiap perkataannya. "Chukkae kalau begitu,beruntung sekali kau bisa mendapatkan secret admirer yang berbaik hati mengirimi mawar dan kata-kata yang romantis." lanjut Sehun lalu melepas cubitan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Sakit Hun." Ringis Baekhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang tadi habis dicubit gemas oleh Sehun.

"Hey!"

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya hendak mengusap pipi Baekhyun terhenti,teriakan Chanyeol tadi membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"Hey~ kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung ketika Baekhyun masih mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang tersirat akan nada kekhawatiran.

"Anniya, gwenchana." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah,syukur kalau kau tidak kenapa-napa." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini langsung merangkul mesra Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Jerit Chanyeol ketika pinggangnya dicubit keras oleh Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa mencubitku? Sakit." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya.

"Kau mendoakan aku kenapa-napa tadi." Kata Baekhyun kesal,lalu berjalan disamping Sehun. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu Baek." Jelas Chanyeol dengan muka melas.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun tertawa,

"Ya! Kenapa kau ketawa? Bantu aku supaya Baek tidak salah paham." Sungut Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun berdesis, "Eung~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun lagi tertawa melihat tampang bodoh Chanyeol melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih betah berdiri dilorong sekolah.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa dia mengataiku menyebalkan? Aih." Dan hanya gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulut Chanyeol saat ini.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

_I'm not strong,but i can change because of you..._

_Because of your love..._

"Sendirian?" Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk sendirian ditepi danau yang berada tak jauh dibelakang sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk,lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku sedang disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dan kini melangkah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun, "Chanyeol tadi menanyakan keberadaanmu,dia kebingungan mencarimu tadi saat pulang sekolah. Kau tidak ada dimana-mana jadi aku berfikiran kau ada disini,dan ternyata benar." Jawab Sehun. Kaki putih nan kurus milik Sehun kini ikut dicelupkannya kedalam danau.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Yoda menyebalkan itu mencariku? Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang menemukanku disini,malah kau yang menemukanku disini."

Sehun kembali tersenyum,ada sedikit perasaan sakit ketika Baekhyun ternyata berharap Chanyeol yang ada disini menemukannya,bukan dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menemukanmu? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu,Hun." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini mulai bergerak menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Sehun. "Hanya saja kadang aku merasa kalau aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Sehun terhenyak, tubuhnya terasa seperti mendadak membeku. Terlebih ketika wangi shampo dari rambut Baekhyun menguar masuk terhirup hidung bangirnya. Membuat detak jantungnya semakin berdetak liar.

"Aku kadang berpikiran aku dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman dekat, karena sejauh ini aku selalu bersama dia jantungku tidak pernah berdegup dengan liar. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan saat mereka sedang bersama kekasihnya."

Sehun terdiam, kini mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan dikeluh kesahkan oleh sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang diam-diam dia cintai.

"Kau lihat cincin ini?" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan kirinya kearah Sehun. Di jari manisnya terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih polos menghiasi jari manis tersebut.

Dan kini jantung Sehun berdetak lain, dan Sehun yakin dan amat yakin perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah sebuah pil kematian yang bisa membuatnya mati rasa.

"Ini adalah cincin pertunanganku dengan Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun.

Lengkap sudah keretakan hati Sehun,semuanya terasa benar-benar menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak dan memaki Baekhyun tentang perasaan sakitnya saat ini. Begitu terluka hatinya selama ini akan cinta tersembunyinya untuk Baekhyun, dan luka itu semakin parah ketika dia berkata dia dan Chanyeol sudah bertunangan. Lalu tadi apa kata dia yang mengatakan tidak pernah ada rasa denga Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa dia menjalani suatu jalinan tanpa ada rasa suka satu sama lain. Dan kini Sehun bisa apa? Ingat! Statusnya hanya sahabat dan secret admirer,tidak lebih. Kau harus ingat itu Sehun.

"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berteman lama sejak kami kecil, kami saling menjaga satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyampaikan perasaannya ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya. Aku menyayanginya Sehun... Sungguh menyayangi,maka dari itu aku menerima kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan kepadaku." Tutur Baekhyun pelan. Sesekali suara gemericik air terdengar ketika kaki baekhyun didalam danau sana bergerak.

"Lalu.. Jika kau menganggap Chanyeol yang notabenennya adalah kekasihmu sendiri itu hanya seperti sahabat dekat,bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Huh?" Kaget Baekhyun yang kini menegakkan kembali tubuhnya,lalu menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

Sehun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kini menatap wajah Baekhyun, "Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu,Baek. Meskipun dia bukan tipe pria romantis seperti apa yang kamu harapkan ataupun cerita-cerita pasangan lainnya." Kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Sehun tersenyum, "Setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada pasangannya,begitu pula Chanyeol,aku,maupun dirimu... Kalau kau menganggap Chanyeol yang kekasihmu hanya seperti sahabat dekat kau begitu jahat,Baek. Kau mempermainkan perasaan Chanyeol yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mempermainkannya,Sehun. Buktinya aku menerima lamaran dia." Sanggah Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum miris, hatinya terus terasa terkoyak. "Tidak mempermainkannya kau bilang? Percuma kau menerima lamaran dari Chanyeol kalau perasaanmu hanya seperti itu,percuma Baek. Chanyeol akan terluka dikemudian harinya nanti,"

_'Dan membiarkan sekarang diriku yang terluka saat ini...'_

"Kau mencintainya Baekhyun,tidak mungkin kamu hanya menganggap Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman dekat kalau kamu mau menerima cintanya dan sekarang seperti merasa kehilangan dia seperti ini hanya masalah sepele seperti itu."

"Kau hanya belum menyadarinya..."

"Sehun.. A-aku..." Baekhyun tergagap,airmata dengan perlahan mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca dipelupuk matanya.

**'Grebh'**

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Terimakasih... Terimakasih,Sehunnie..." Kata Baekhyun sambil terus menahan isak tangis yang bisa saja keluar saat ini juga.

Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun,lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Mungkin jika aku tidak menceritakan ini semua,aku akan semakin melukai hati Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun didalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, senyuman yang menyedihkan terlukis dibibir tipis miliknya saat ini. _'Begitupun hatiku,Baek...'_

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku,Sehun. Jeongmal gomawo." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

**'Tes'**

Lolos sudah airmata Sehun saat ini,sampai sejauh ini hanyalah ini status yang bisa dia dapatkan. Seorang pengecut seperti dirinya memang pantas hanya menyandang status seperti ini. Toh selama ini pula dirinya tidak pernah menunjukkan benar-benar cintanya kepada Baekhyun,selain hanya menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

"Yah... Sahabat terbaikmu..." Kata Sehun akhirnya yang kini memeluk erat Baekhyun,membiarkan tenggelamnya matahari diufuk barat sana menjadi saksi bahwa cintanya cukup sampai disini.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

_The old diary that's been long forgotten, I brush off the dust and remember your grin.._

_Just like before,youre picture remains here.. The memories appear._

_My heart beat speeds up like it did in the past,_

_It's unfortunate that time couldn't last.._

_I begin to recall everything that i left behind..._

Sehun terdiam menatap layar monitor komputer dihadapannya saat ini, slide demi slide foto Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa,tersenyum,merajuk,maupun aegyo tengah tampil perlahan-lahan dimonitornya saat ini. Begitu banyak foto yang bisa dia dapatkan selama 3tahun ini berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Banyak sekali moment saat dirinya dan tentunya saat bersama Chanyeol juga diabadikannya,tetapi dia lebih suka menyimpan foto tentang Baekhyun yang berhasil diabadikannya maupun foto dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Ingatan Sehun terputar ketika dirinya masih kelas 1 SMA, kebetulan dirinya mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Mereka saat itu tengah bertengkar,lalu Baekhyun yang memilih untuk duduk dengan Sehun,membiarkan Chanyeol yang terus menggerutu dan mengomel tak jelas dibangku Sehun yang saat itu sebelahnya diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh Sehun saat itu sangat tidak menyukai dua namja yang sangat berisik itu, tapi pesona Baekhyun memang tidak dapat dibantahkan. Dengan mudahnya Baekhyun mendekati dirinya, mengambil hatinya yang beku dengan pesonanya membuat dia luluh dan sampai saat ini masih terjerumus akan persona namja imut nan lucu itu, tapi sungguh sayang ketika Sehun mulai berhasil dekat dengan Baekhyun dirinya harus menelan pil kekecewaan,mengetahui mereka ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan disitulah awal mula Sehun lebih memilih diam memendam cintanya, tapi hati Sehun tak bisa berbohong, perasaan cintanya terus mengakar dan memberontak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Sehun bukanlah namja yang setega itu menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Perasaan sayang dan cinta amat dalam dihati Sehun memenangkan hatinya untuk mengalah,dan membiarkan dirinya sampai detik ini terkubur dalam keretakan hati demi melihat senyum bak malaikat itu.

_**'Drrtt Drrtt'**_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunannya.

_**'Byun Baekby Call'**_

Dengan segera Sehun mengangkat telfonnya,

"Yoboseyo?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Ne?" Sahut Sehun langsung.

_'Kau belum tidur,Sehunnie?' _

Damn! Panggilan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun seperti terkena serangan jantung! Bagaimana tidak? Kalian pasti bisa merasakan perasaan yang saat ini Sehun alami jika mendengar panggilan yang begitu manis dari orang yang kita sukai.

"Belum," jawab Sehun yang kini mulai bergerak mematikan komputer dihadapannya. Lalu beranjak jalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur,Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

_'Eung~ entahlah... Aku belum mengantuk,'_ jawab Baekhyun diseberang sana.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini,sampai kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas diseberang sana, _'Soal tadi sore...'_

Sehun terdiam,

_'Terimakasih Sehun... Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.'_

Frozen, kebahagiaan yang bisa dia dapatkan hanya bersifat sementara. Dan Sehunpun sadar akan hal itu, seperti saat dirinya merasa terbang kelangit lalu tiba-tiba harus merasakan sakitnya terhempas kedaratan.

"Ne... Sudahlah tak perlu kau bersedih lagi Baekhyunnie,lebih baik kau cepat tidur sekarang. Besok kita akan melihat bersama-sama pengumuman tempat duduk ke Jeju." Ujar Sehun yang jujur tak ingin membahas masalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun terkekeh, _'Ne.. Ne arraso Sehunnie sayang~'_

Sehun meleleh ketika mendengar suara merdu Baekhyun menyebut namanya seperti itu.

_'Eung~ sebelum aku tidur bisakah kau menyanyikanku sedikit lagu lulaby? Jebal~'_

"Tapi suaraku jelek,Baek" kata Sehun.

Baekhyun terdengar mendengus, _'Jebal Sehunnie~ sedikit saja~'_ pinta Baekhyun diseberang sana merengek dengan suara aegyonya yang siapa saja mendengarnya pasti akan gemas.

"Geurae~ Geurae~" pada akhirnya Sehun memang tidak bisa menolak apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun terdengar berteriak girang diseberang sana,membuat Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya. Jadi beginikah rasanya bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia?

_**"Don't need a maap to guide me,**_

_**My heart will find the way to go,**_

_**Don't care how long it takes me,**_

_**No matter what, i'll fight through every foe..."**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya, inilah perasaan Sehun sebenarnya. Sehun harap Baekhyun menikmatinya dan dapat merasakannya.

_**"My heart beats just for you,there is no moment that i'd forget you,**_

_**If only your shadow was on the distant horizon above the sea.."**_

Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis ketika nyanyian lullaby-nya terucap begitu saja, hanya wajah Baekhyun yang ada difikirannya ketika suaranya melantunkan lullaby ciptaannya sendiri untuk Baekhyun diseberang sana.

_**"I raise my sail for the long quest,**_

_**Riding the wind with no rest, whoa~**_

_**Let the raging sea become quiet and calm..."**_

Begitu sakit rasanya... Jika Baekhyun tidak mengertikan setiap kata yang Sehun nyanyikan khusus untuk Baekhyun.

_**"Flowers bloom in the night, moonlight makes the sea white in this secret place, You're my beautiful black pearl,**_

_**Flowers bloom in the night,**_

_**Moonlight makes the sea white in this secret place,**_

_**You're my beautiful black pearl..."**_

Suara diseberang sana hening, dan Sehun mengira jika Baekhyun telah tidur.

_**"My beautiful,Baekhyunnie~"**_ dan singkat kalimat itu mengakhiri lullaby yang dinyanyikannya.

"Jaljayo,Baekhyunnie. Saranghae~"

Sehun menghela nafasnya setelah mematikan sambungan telfonnya,percuma memang jika dia menyanyikan lullaby dengan suara tadi yang dipikirnya cukup bagus itu tidak didengarkan secara baik-baik. Tak ingin menambah kesakitan dihatinya,dengan segera Sehun menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya. Tidur, yah itulah pilihan akhirnya berharap esok akan menjadi hari baik untuknya.

Disisi lain Baekhyun sendiri belum memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika mendengar nyanyian Sehun tadi, lullaby yang dinyanyikan sahabatnya itu baru sekali ini dia dengar dan entahlah Baekhyun merasakan itu adalah lagu curahan hati Sehun untuknya. Terlebih lagi dia sempat berkali-kali mengucapkan _**'You're my beautiful black pearl'**_ dan jangan lupakan kata _**'Saranghae~'**_ . Sungguh sebenarnya untuk ukuran sahabat itu sama sekali tidak wajar. Apakah Sehun selama ini diam-diam memiliki rasa untuknya?

Damn! Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak liar seperti ini?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta lagi kan?

"Arggghhh~" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun memilih memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menolak gemuruh yang tiba-tiba membuatnya seperti orang yang tiba-tiba merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

_Love you, Love you._

_I love you._

_Without even being able to tell you these,_

_I've had to let you go like that__..._

_._

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

"Sehun!"

Suara bass nan berat milik Chanyeol terdengar menggema disepanjang koridor lorong Sekolahnya,membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan juga sedang berada disitu terlonjak kaget akan suara menggelegar milik Chanyeol. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya,dan disana terlihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang juga tengah berada disebelahnya.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol lagi ketika sudah berada berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ya?" Bingung Sehun.

**'Grebh'**

Sehun sedikit kaget ketika tangan kekar Chanyeol menarik pundaknya lalu merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Kau memang hebat,Sehunna!" Kata Chanyeol riang.

"Ne?" Bingung Sehun lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun tapi entah ada angin apa,Baekhyun malah memilih mengalihkan pandangannya,menghindari tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

"Itu, tadi dipapan pengumuman tertulis nama kita bertiga. Kita bertiga akan duduk dan sekamar bersama-sama saat perjalanan ke pulau Jeju nanti." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun membulatkan bibir tipisnya,lalu mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Kita akan buat liburan masa-masa SMA kita menjadi begitu berkesan! Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalo kita beli beberapa baju couple untuk kita bertiga? Itu akan membuat semakin bagus jika kita berfoto nanti? Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun diam, sedikit bingung untuk menerima ide dari Chanyeol tadi.

"Kita kan sahabat, jadi apa salahnya si jika kita berbelanja baju couple? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kan? Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti saat ini,kan?"

Sehun dan Baekhyun kini saling bertatapan, dan persetan dengan tatapan Sehun tadi. Kenapa jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdetak liar seperti ini?

"Geurae~ nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan berjalan-jalan diMyeongdong." Kata Sehun akhirnya.

Chanyeol berjingkat senang, "Ahey! Baiklah pulang sekolah kita bertiga akan bersama-sama berbelanja, kajja kita kekelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Dan ketiga orang itu kini berjalan bersama menuju kekelas mereka,dan kekonyolan setiap celotehan dari Chanyeol berkali-kali membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tak jarang pula Chanyeol harus menjerit ketika Baekhyun dengan teganya mencubit pinggangnya.

_'...Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kan? Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti saat ini,kan?'_

Sehun mendadak terdiam ketika perkataan Chanyeol terngiang ditelinganya, sebuah senyuman pedih terukir.

"Jadi sebentar lagi yah?"

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

_I love you, I can wait for you endlessly__  
__When you come to find me__  
__I can smile at you, always__..._

_._

"Anak muda, kan sudah bibi bilang baju ukuran untukmu tidak ada. Kalau baju model seperti ini tapi warnanya berbeda ada ukuran untukmu."

Seorang wanita paruh baya penjual baju couple itu tengah menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol yang ngotot ingin baju couple tiga dengan warna yang sama pula untuk dirinya. Dan sayangnya baju couple yang dipilih mereka bertiga untuk ukuran Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Sudahlah,Yeol. Dengarkan saja apa kata bibi tadi. Lagian cuma berbeda warna saja ini." Ujar Baekhyun yang akhirnya menengahi acara perseteruan kecil antara Chanyeol dan Ahjumma penjual baju couple tadi.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil yang berbeda warna itu."

And see? Chanyeol itu akan selalu menurut jika Baekhyun berkata.

"Baiklah tunggu disini sebentar nak,aku akan membungkuskan baju ini untuk kalian." Kata ahjumma penjual baju tadi.

Oh yeah~ Sehun kali ini merasa bahagia. Kali ini dewi fortuna tengah berpihak kepadanya, meskipun secara tidak langsung. Tapi Sehun sungguh berterima kasih karena dia bisa merasakan rasanya mempunya baju couple yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Yah~ meskipun ini adalah keberuntungan yang secara tidak disengaja,tapi Sehun sungguh bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli ice cream?" Ide Sehun ketika sedikit jengah menyaksikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus saja merayu Chanyeol yang terlihat merajuk setelah membeli baju tadi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan baju couple yang sama persis untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ah~ ice cream?! Kajja! Kajja!" Sorak Baekhyun langsung ketika Sehun mencetuskan ide tadi.

"Chanyeollie~ jangan ngambek lagi ne?" Ujar Baekhyun yang kini tengah mencoba merajuk Chanyeol dengan mata penuh aegyonya, dan sungguh demi apapun jika kalian melihatnya kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menolak aegyo semanis itu.

"Aigoo~ geurae, kajja kita beli es cream!" Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. And see? Aegyo Baekhyun ampuh bukan?

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

"Mashita!" Seru Baekhyun senang ketika sesendok es cream penuh telah dilahapnya.

Dikedai es cream yang tak berada jauh di Myeongdong menjadikan pilihan terakhir mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Banana Ice milikku lebih enak,Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Shireo! Seenak apapun itu ice cream milikmu,aku tidak suka." Kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

Sehun sendiri tertawa melihat kedua namja disebelahnya ini bertengkar. "Kalian berdua benar-benar lucu ya? Hanya masalah sepele saja dibuat masalah." Ujar Sehun lalu kembali memakan chocolate cips ice miliknya.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Dia saja yang kekanak-kanakan,Sehun." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang langsung mendelik tak suka ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mwoya?! Ya!" dan semarah apapun Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

'_**Drrttt Drrttt'**_

Ponsel Chanyeol yang sedang didiamkan diatas meja terlihat bergetar dan menyala. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Noonanya.

"Baek,Sehun. Aku harus segera pulang. Yoora noona,memberitahukanku barusan. Katanya akan ada urusan keluarga penting yang mengharuskan aku ikut." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah pulanglah,Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun. "Aku bisa pulang nanti dengan Sehun. Ice ku belum habis." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan mangkok ice creamnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah aku pulang duluan. Sehun, aku titip Baekhyun untuk kau antarkan pulang kerumah."

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala,membiarkan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan lenggang meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun disana. Perlu kalian tahu, sejujurnya Chanyeol kadang merasa tidak suka jika Baekhyun dan Sehun itu terlalu dekat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa untuk mengatakan hal itu sebenarnya kepada Baekhyun maupun Sehun. Dia pasti akan ditertawai habis-habisan karena menganggap Chanyeol terlalu kekanak-kanakkan dan mengatakan mereka hanya sahabat. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, sungguh tahu dan merasakan jika Sehun sebenarnya juga memiliki rasa pada kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja, Chanyeol belum menemukan bukti kuat untuk membeberkan itu semua. 3tahun berteman dekat dengan Sehun membuat dia mengerti bahwa Sehun adalah pribadi yang paling pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya. Dia benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

'_**tap'**_

'_**tap'**_

'_**tap'**_

Suara sepatu Sehun dan Baekhyun beradu menembus derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tanah Seoul malam ini, dengan terus berlari dan membiarkan baju seragam mereka basah terguyur oleh hujan. Sehun dan Baekhyun berlari bersama berpegangan tangan membelah dinginnya air hujan yang turun malam ini.

Ada perasaan menghangat disetiap langkah Sehun berlari, sungguh dirinya berterimakasih kepada hujan karena memberikan moment yang romantis seperti saat ini. Tangannya dengan erat terus menggenggam tangan kurus Baekhyun agar berlari menembus hujan menuju rumahnya setelah turun dari bus yang ditunggangi tadi.

"Sehun! Dingin." Kata Baekhyun sedikit keras,

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya,menolehkan pandangannya dan melihat tubuh kurus itu tengah menggigil kedinginan. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. menggosok-gosokkan tangan dinginnya lalu menangkupan kearah pipi Baekhyun. bibir mungil nan tipis itu terlihat bergetar.

"Apa masih dingin?" tanya Sehun yang juga dengan suara sedikit keras.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangan dinginnya kini memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang ditangkupkannya dikedua pipi dinginnya.

Suasana mendadak hening ketika mata Sehun dan Baekhyun saling beradu,jarak wajah dirinya dan Sehun kini bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Uap hangat terlihat beberapa kali keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang kini tiba-tiba terasa menghangat melihat wajahnya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

"Bertahanlah,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai,Baek." Kata Sehun tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Sehu-mphtt..."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika bibir Sehun mencium bibirnya, terasa dingin tapi tak bisa dielaknya jika itu membuat suhu tubuhnya mendadak terasa hangat saat ini. Sehun sendiri merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan dirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Jantung mereka berdebar dengan liar ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam dan memabukkan. Dan membiarkan suara derasnya hujan menjadi iringan musik teromantis saat ini.

Suara deru nafas mereka mengakhiri ciuman memabukkan tadi, dengan segera Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun dengan mata sayunya. "Sehun, k-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" gugup Baekhyun.

Damn! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun? gumam Sehun ketika sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"S-sehun, apa kau-?"

"Kajja kita pulang." Potong Sehun langsung dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Membiarkan Baekhyun kini menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

'_Sehun, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_karena ini bukan saatnya untuk mengakui itu semua,Baek..'_

_._

_._

_Why am I behaving so stupidly__  
__The time that you gave me__  
__Is just time for us to even things out between us__.._

_._

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

4 hari berlalu, kejadian malam itu masih tersimpan rapat-rapat dibenak Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Mereka mencoba untuk menjaga hati satu sama lain, dan terlebih Chanyeol. Dan disini, dipelabuhan mereka bertiga tengah bersama, Sehun hanya terdiam jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Berjalan bersama menuju kapal feri yang telah disediakan untuk mengangkut siswa sekolah mereka kepulau Jeju untuk study tour.

"Baek?" Bingung Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kapal besar dihadapannya saat ini.

Sehun yang telah jalan duluan didepannya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya~ kau kenapa Baek? Palli naik." Ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tercekat melihatnya. "B-Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol~ aku merasakan hawa tidak enak. Jantungku terus berdebar tidak enak, feelingku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu." Jelas Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam dibuatnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja,Baek. Gwenchana~ kita semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kini Sehun berkata untuk menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Dan demi Tuhan! Baekhyun entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis melihat senyuman indah yang tersungging dibibir tipis milik Sehun.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan menaiki kapal bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, menatap beberapa siswa lainnya yang tengah tertawa senang dan sesekali berfoto dikapal mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka.

_**'Room 205'**_

Baekhyun,Sehun,dan Chanyeol kini berhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

"Ini kamar kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne. Karena perjalanan kita ke pulau jeju memakan waktu 1hari maka kita disediakan kamar untuk beristirahat dikapal." Jelas Sehun.

"Chanyeol,palli buka pintunya." Kata Sehun yang langsung dilakukan oleh Chanyeol karena dia yang memegang kunci kamar.

"Aku disini." Baekhyun langsung menghambur ketika pintu terbuka,memilih kasur yang akan dipakainya tidur nanti malam. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun membiarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun.

_**.**_

_**Beautiful tragic**_

_**.**_

_Now that sadness slowly accumulates__  
__Although I know that you really left__  
__I can only hope to be nicer to you when you are back__..._

_._

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya ketika semilir angin malam menerpa kulit wajahnya dan mengusak helaian rambutnya.

"Bulan yang indah," gumam Baekhyun ketika melihat bulan dengan bulat dan terangnya menghiasi langit malam ini.

"Tentu saja indah."

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika Sehun menyahuti perkataannya. Dan kini ikut berdiri disampingnya,menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas pembatas besi pinggir kapal.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku,Sehun."Kesal Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menyendiri disini?" Tanya balik Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin memberengut kesal dibuatnya.

"Aigoo~ jangan marah,Baekhyunnie~" goda Sehun.

"Ya! Hentikan Sehun!" Kesal Baekhyun,sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa kembali tertawa.

"Aigoo~ ada apa ini? Apa kalian tengah bertengkar?" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan membawa 3cup berisikan cokelat panas.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menerima setiap cup yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada mereka,

"Bulannya indah." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap cokelat panas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sangat indah."

"Itu adalah Tetrad Blood Moon." Kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu memilih menyenderkan punggungnya kepembatas besi kapal. "Entahlah, itu hanya istilah kepercayaan dikitab kristiani. Aku hanya mengetahui jika hari ini, ditanggal 15 April 2014 adalah waktunya Blood Moon,dan itu hanya terjadi beberapa tahun sekali." jelas Sehun.

"Woaah~ kita sungguh beruntung bisa melihatnya." Kata Baekhyun senang yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, hanya meminum cup berisi cokelat panas.

Chanyeol perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang kurus Baekhyun. Kepalanya disanggahkannya dibahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun diam,membiarkan Chanyeol mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepadanya saat ini. Ada perasaan sedikit tidak enak hati sebenarnya kepada Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri kesal,sampai detik ini kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mau menjelaskan apa maksud dari ciuman ditengah hujan deras saat itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisi mereka.

"Sudah malam,waktunya kita harus kembali kedalam untuk beristirahat." Ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya,lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti Sehun yang telah jalan duluan beberapa langkah didepan mereka.

_**'Krek Krek Krek'**_

_**'Kyaaaaa~!'**_

Suara jeritan dan kehebohan tiba-tiba terjadi ketika suara mesin kapal terhenti,dan lampu yang terpasang disetiap sudut maupun ruangan kapal ikut mati.

Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Sehun ikut terkejut dengan kejadian ini,keadaan disekitar mereka mendadak gelap. Hanya cahaya dari ponsel mereka masing-masing yang menerangi sekeliling mereka saat ini. Terlihat beberapa orang berlarian kesana kemari. Membuat Chanyeol,Baekhyun,dan Sehun ikut panik dibuatnya.

"Ada apa ini,Jinki Songsaenim?!" Tanya Chanyeol langsung ketika kebetulan berpapasan dengan Jinki Songsaenim. Guru bahasa mereka.

Jinki menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol,lalu melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menatap mereka penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Kalian persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing, sepertinya kapal ini tengah bermasalah. Persiapkan diri kalian secepat mungkin karena mungkin saja sesuatu buruk akan terjadi." Jelas Jinki yang membuat 3namja itu mendelik kaget.

"Cepat cari tempat aman, mesin kapal ini sepertinya mati. Dan jika selama 30menit tidak ada perubahan. Maka kapal ini akan tenggelam." Lanjut Jinki lagi.

"Mwo?!"

Panik! Hanya itu yang langsung mereka rasakan saat ini. "Cepatlah cari tempat aman! Aku harus mencari murid-murid yang lainnya untuk aku selamatkan. Jika kalian bertemu dengan teman kalian atau siapapun itu suruh mereka juga cepat cari tempat yang aman."Kata Jinki lagi lalu melangkahkan kakinya berlari menyusuri lorong disetiap ruangan dimana saja dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa murid-muridnya dan yang lainnya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Sehun berlari menyusuri lorong yang jujur mereka tidak pernah tau dimana jalan keluarnya saat ini. Hanya menyusuri lorong berlarian dengan para penumpang maupun teman-teman lainnya, berdesakan satu sama lain untuk mencari keselamatan. Sebelum apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinki songsaenim tadi benar terjadi.

Berkejaran dengan waktu,tangisan,dan degup jantung yang terus berdetak liar semua penumpang didalam kapal yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu berlarian kesana kemari menyelamatkan jiwa masing-masing.

Lelah, itu yang mereka bertiga rasakan saat ini. Penyelamatan jiwa mereka terasa tak berujung terseret kesana kemari oleh orang lain. Fikiran mereka terasa blank, benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Menatap sekeliling mereka hanya jejeritan dan tangis panik yang mereka dengar. Sesekali tak pula gedoran panik dari balik pintu yang mereka lewati. Mungkin beberapa orang juga terkunci didalam kamar.

_**'Duaaar'**_

_**'Duaaarrr'**_

Dan dua ledakan kembang api diatas kapal menandakan apa yang dikatakan Jinki Songsaenim tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol kalap, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka kembali berlari dan berlari,menembus arus dimana mereka bertiga harus bisa selamat. Berkejaran dengan waktu kematian yang bisa saja memisahkan mereka bertiga saat ini juga.

.

.

_I'll not be sad__  
__For the belief that you'll come to find me__  
__The belief makes my love stronger__  
__And gives me the energy to live on__._

.

.

END or NO ? so Review please ^^ Thank you, and i will update asap!

.

.

See in the next part~ ^^ Pai~


End file.
